


A fight between lovers

by akwardcadabra



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Awesome Molly Hooper, Awesome Mrs. Hudson, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Guilty John, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Sherlock, Insults, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Men Crying, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Parental Mrs. Hudson, Scared Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock Loves John, Worried John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have a fight and Sherlock struggles with it,since he’s never been in a relationship. He struggled with John ignoring him and John is mad, because Sherlock insulted him.<br/>Mrs. Hudson and Molly are there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fight between lovers

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sherlock fic :D But definitely not the last one ^^  
> Hope you enjoy ^^

He wasn’t going to cry. Crying was what kids did to manipulate their parents into doing something they want. And he was a grown man. A consulting detective. He was not going to cry because he and John had a fight.

But he remembered how fed up John was with him and felt tears behind his closed eyelids. He wished he couldn’t remember it all so vividly.  
John told him that he was a selfish brat and that he hated him sometimes.

It wouldn’t be that bad, if he hadn’t told him that he hated him. John hated him. It wasn’t hurting, because John was the only one that ever put up with him and made the effort to do so. 

Sherlock wasn’t sure why it hurt him so much. Maybe because he loved John. Love was for the weak. It was just a chemical reaction. It was not important. It was not important for him. But he couldn’t help the way he felt for John.

Mrs. Hudson had told him that he was in love with John. He knew she was right. She was always right. Always had been. She always knew it would end like this.  
He just wanted John to love him back. To be able to claim John as his and not be jealous of every woman or man John talked to.

It had to be done. It was starting to affect his concentration, frustrating him even more. It was 10 pm now. If John would be talking to him, he would have made Sherlock eat something by now. He felt a little hungry, but not badly. Maybe he could just drink a tea and then try to sleep. 

So that was just what he did. He made his way into the kitchen and John looked up from his book, locked eyes with Sherlock, who opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it again, when he saw the cold look in Johns eyes.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat he went to make some tea.  
“Y-you want some tea, John?” he crocked out.  
John just shook his head.  
“Very well then…” he took his tea, after it was ready and went to sit down at the table with John.

After a few minutes, John stood up and started walking to the bedroom. Sherlock watched him longingly, wishing he could just go with him, cuddle him and forget the fight they had. But it was going to make John even angrier. He knew it.

So he just sighed sadly and made his way to his own bedroom, not wanting to, though. He got himself ready and lay down in his bed, curling up to a ball for warmth. But he was not going to get any sleep, he knew it.

Around two in the morning, Sherlock decided to make his way to John and maybe get to sleep in his bed. He doubted it, however.

Hearing his naked feet tapping over the floor in the hallway to John’s room, he took a deep breath and tried to calm down, before knocking.  
“Sherlock, leave me alone. I want to sleep.” Came from the other side.  
“Could I come in, please?”  
John was startled. He used the word “please”? Maybe he should just let him talk.

“Fine, come in. But make it quick. Lestrade just texted me, saying that we need to at a crime scene at 7 am.”  
Sherlock opened the door and tip-toed in. He was looking down at his feet. Never being a relationship-person, he logically had never had a fight with a significant other, so he was not quite sure, how bad the fight was or what he should say.

“John?”  
“Yes? Spit it out already!” He looked up, annoyed.  
“Can I sleep in your bed, with-“  
“No.”  
“But I just want to be close to-“  
“No.”  
“But, John. I-“  
“No. Sherlock. I’m still mad at you. Sleep on your own. You’re a grown man.”  
Sherlock felt his eyes water a little and his stomach twist with disappointment.  
“Oh… Alright. Good night, John.”  
“Night, Sherlock.”

He could manage to sleep on his own, he reassured himself, as he walked down the hallways. Twisting his doorknob, he sighed, looking back down the hallway, but went into his room. Sherlock lay down onto his bed and tried to sleep, but as he expected, he couldn’t.

***

The next morning, was quiet. Too quiet, even for Sherlock's liking.  
He got out of bed, got ready and met an already dressed and groomed John.  
Greeting did not get him any reaction, however. John must still be angry with him.  
But he had a case, so he was just going to have to get through it.

At the crime scene, he made investigations and took clues, not even bothering to talk about anything to anyone.  
Lestrade looked at him, confused, maybe even worried. But he couldn’t quite think about that right now. He had to solve the case, no matter the fight.

Sally looked at him “So the suspect is a woman?”  
“I am not quite sure… A woman couldn’t possibly have enough strength to kill the boy and hang him up here. And then drag the girl out and put her in the shed.”  
Sally nodded a little “If you say so… So it was a man?”  
“I am not quite sure about that, either. We need to wait for the DNA test from Molly.”

***

After two hours, they were at the lab, in which the DNA was tested.  
“It is a female.” Said Molly “But the DNA matches four people....”  
“Would have been too easy, wouldn’t it? But- She didn’t kill them!”  
John looked up “What?” He sighed “How do you know that, again?”  
“Well, you see the injury on the neck? The injury on the vertebra indicates that they hung them selves…”  
“Why would they do it?”  
“I am not quite finished, John. However, you see only the boy has hung himself. The girl is uninjured. This explains how the suspect got a 17 year old boy up there… She didn’t. He did it.”

Molly looked up “Why?”  
“Brotherly instincts. He wanted to protect his sister. She is two years younger and he wanted to help her. You can find this in the first murder, too. The 16 year old girl, who the suspect got to take sleeping pills. She did it so her 13 year old sister could live.”  
John looked at his papers “That’s tragic.”  
“That is what people do, when they love someone, John. Well, however, you see four people that match the same DNA. Possible? I think not. It is obvious that it is all the same person. Let me look at the hair sample, Molly.”  
“Go ahead.” She rolled back with her chair and Sherlock looked at the sample.  
“You can see that her hair is damaged. She dyed it, then cut it. Let it grow out, then dye it again. And cut it again. The person with the shortest hair could be the right one.”

Molly got to her computer. “Here she is.”  
It was a woman, with short black hair, green eyes- Contact lenses, Sherlock guessed and tanned skin.  
“So this is her.” Said Molly and phoned Lestrade.

***  
Sherlock was right. He wasn’t exactly surprised and Lestrade got the woman. She was arrested and had to go to court.

Sherlock was in the lab, still, with Molly and John.  
Neither of them looked at each other until Molly broke the silence.  
“Why aren’t you kissing our cuddling?”  
Sherlock's head jolted up “What?”  
“You always kiss after a case or John hugs you.”

Sherlock swallowed his tears “We had a fight… It’s not important. I gotta go.”  
John rolled his eyes “Why do you tell her about our fight?!”  
“I just mentioned it.” He felt his voice stutter “I really gotta go.”  
“No! Stay! I wanna know Sherlock! Why are you always so full of yourself?! Why would you call me stupid or an idiot?! But then… THEN you get sad, when I’m mad!”  
“Well, John, sometimes, I just can’t control what I say! I didn’t mean-“  
“You didn’t mean to?! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!”  
“I-“  
“Sherlock, seriously! Sometimes I question why we are even dating! You know maybe it would be better-“  
“NO!”  
“Let me finish! I-“  
“No! I don’t want you to break up with me! I’m going to leave!”

And with that he was gone. Molly looked at John.  
“You hurt him, John.”  
“He hurt me, too!”  
“John, don’t yell at me. He doesn’t know the dynamics of a relationship. You really actually hurt him. His feelings.”  
“He doesn’t even have any! He-“  
“John? Molly?” Sally came in “I have a serious question.”  
“Shouldn’t you be home, already?” asked John.  
“Forgot something. Anyways, why is Sherlock, who rarely ever shows emotions, storming down the hallway with tears streaming down his face?"  
John crossed his arms and tried to stay hard. He wasn’t going to just give in.  
“He’s probably faking it.”  
“I don’t think so. He stormed into the staircase and as soon as no one could see him, he sank to the ground crying.”

Molly gave John a light push on the back “Go and apologize!”  
“Why would I? He did me wrong!”  
“You suggested a break-up! He loves you. He really does. The way he looks as you, the way he suppresses a smiled when you two kiss or how longingly he stared at you, a few minutes ago. He loves you and you saying that broke his heart.”  
John sighed “I guess you’re right. There is no point in holding a grudge.”  
Sally went for the door “Yeah, good idea. I have to leave now. Good bye.”  
Molly looked at John “Exactly. Now I need to leave. See you all. Good bye. And John, try to be patient.”

John nodded and went to the staircase. But no Sherlock.  
"He probably went home. I should go after him.”  
And so he did and quickly called a cab.

At 221B Bakerstreet, a worried Mrs. Hudson tried to find out what was wrong with her boy, by asking him constantly, much to Sherlock's displease, who ran straight to his room and slammed the door shut.  
“Sherlock, dear. You came in crying your eyes out and I just want to know, if I can help you.” She said as she came in.  
Sherlock just curled into himself tighter “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
Mrs. Hudson took in his frame and then sighed “I know what happened.”  
“You do? How?”  
“Dear, you don’t have to be a consulting detective to figure this one out. You obviously fought with John. No laughing last night or this morning. No talking. And now you’re in his bed, wearing one of his sweaters and cuddling his pillow.”  
Sherlock let out a shaky sob “I… I insulted him and it escalated and he told me that he hated me sometimes and I said I didn’t care and in the lab, a little ago, he told me that he questions our relationship. Then he started a sentence that I thought would end in us breaking up.”  
“So you left?”  
“Yes… Mrs. Hudson, why does it puts me into physical pain?”  
“You love him, dear. You really love him. It makes your heart ache, when you two fight and when he is mad at you. That’s love.”  
“But emotions are-“  
“Yes, dear. You know the scientific explanation for emotions. I’m well aware of that, since you told be about twenty times. But maybe you should just try to understand the not explainable side of love. And with that: John’s feelings.”

Sherlock couldn’t hold back anymore and started to sob again.  
“There, there.” Mrs. Hudson rubbed his back “It’s going to be okay. Would have never guessed to see you cry. But I can tell you, Sherlock. He’ll forgive you. And you two will start laughing, I will hear it from downstairs and then you’ll do something that I would more likely not overhear.”  
Sherlock looked up “He didn’t even cuddle me last night.”  
Mrs. Hudson decided to give him the cuddling, he missed last night “Listen, he was just angry. That’s normal. And fighting is normal in a relationship as well. It helps you to learn from the mistakes you made. Believe me, you’ll be fine.”  
Sherlock couldn’t even keep from hugging her back. It made him so sad, that John didn’t even bother to hug him. “I don’t want him to leave me…”  
“Sherlock. He loves you. He is sad, too. I can tell. Just don’t worry, he will eventually apologize and you’ll do the same and then you can be sweet and lovely again and-“

Suddenly the door to the flat opened and John called out “Sherlock?”  
The only thing he heard were agonized sobs and Mrs. Hudson shushing them nicely and warmly.  
“I am so sorry, Sherlock.” John said, as he walked to the bedroom door.

Sherlock froze and it all flashed into his mind. How pathetic he was. Manipulating John by crying. How he was wearing Johns sweater and hugging his pillow, while cuddling to Mrs. Hudson.  
He whispered “Please don’t leave… Just stay here…”  
And Mrs. Hudson nodded “I will, until you sorted this out.”

And then John came in “Sherlock. I am so sorry. I broke your heart and it pains me to see you crying and knowing that I caused it.”  
Sherlock stood up, shaking slightly “J-john… I am so sorry… I was such an ass… I always are… How do you even put up with me?”  
“I love you… And I love every weird thing you do, even though they annoy me…. But they make you you.”  
“Please don’t leave me, John… Don’t break up with me…”  
Johns eyes softened even more. He would have never ever suspected that Sherlock cared so much “Never, Sherlock.”  
Sherlock bit his lip “I love you, too, John.”

John smiled “Does someone want to cuddle?” He gestured to the pillow, Sherlock was still clinging to and grinning at him wearing his sweater.  
Sherlock just nodded and fell into Johns arms, who gladly held him tight.  
“Sherlock, love… It’s alright. Sh… Don’t cry. I’m here… I’ll never leave you.”  
Sherlock smiled and cuddled closer “Thank you, John.”  
“I love you, sweetheart.”  
Sherlock blushed “I love you, too. Ever so much.”

And before he noticed, John was kissing Sherlock and held him close. The taller male smiled and closed his eyes, holding onto John, whose eyes were closed as well. God know, how long they’d have kept on kissing, if it weren’t for the sound of a camera clicking.

They looked up and saw Mrs. Hudson.  
“I knew you would make up this quickly. My boys wouldn’t stay mad at each other for too long. I’m so happy for you.”  
“Thank you so much, Mrs. Hudson.” Sherlock smiled.  
“You might thank Molly, too. She calmed me down.” John grinned.  
“I will tomorrow… maybe.” John laughed at the maybe Sherlock had added.

Mrs. Hudson laughed “Well then, I will leave you boys alone. It’s late. I’m going to sleep and you should, too.”  
She went for the door, but turned around a last time “Oh and John, you should really cuddle Sherlock. He missed it terribly the last night.”  
With that she was gone, only for them to hear her calling her friend to probably tell her about how her boys made up and how happy she was.

Sherlock smiled and looked at John “You will never leave me?”  
“Never. I couldn’t bear being without you. Always remember: Even when we fight, I still love you. I just don’t know how much it hurts you.”  
“I love you, too, John.”  
“Did I hurt you?”  
“Kind of… I felt physical pain and that rather confused me…”  
“Aw, my poor sweetheart. Shall I cuddle and kiss you until the pain goes away?”  
“Will that help?” Sherlock smiled brighter, not caring how stupid he looked.  
“It will.” John laughed “Trust me I’m a doctor.”  
“My doctor.” Sherlock kissed him.  
“Your doctor. My sweet consulting detective.”


End file.
